A World Divided
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Where is happiness bred in the heart or in the head? Tommy can’t help but wonder just where his happiness lies as his world is abruptly turned upside down and his sanity is called in question.
1. A Harsh Reality

Disclaimer - How long have I been doing this? You think I'd STILL being doing it if I owned these people?

Author's Notes - Damn almost 26 years old, for hell's sake I think I started writing fan fiction back when I was 16, not sure if that's impressive or depressing. I know it's been ages upon ages since I wrote or posted anything, I've been fairly busy, working, going for a second degree, sleeping on occasion, but this idea just won't really leave me alone so…

Now many of you who are Buffy fans (and not just the first 3 season fans before the show went to hell and Buffy became a damned whiney bimbo) know this idea is based on a later down the line episode where she has a shift in her reality uncertain if her life and world is all a delusion made up in her mentally ill head, or if it's real. Well liked this notion and wondered what might happen if Tommy was in such a situation considering how outlandish 90% of the things that happen in Power Rangers is.

Author's Notes 2 - If Tommy sounds slightly 'mean' in comparison to how he was in previous fictions I've done, I don't want to hear it. He's an adult, and despite how he was sometimes less then mature on the show, well look at it like this the man is most likely 30 years old, has spent half his life fighting for his life as well as the lives of people around him, and now he is stuck doing it again only now he is in charge of the entire blasted thing on and OFF the battle field. Don't think he'd be totally goofy and playful.

Season - DinoThunder

Summary - Where is happiness bred in the heart or in the head? Tommy can't help but wonder just where his happiness lies as his world is abruptly turned upside down.

-

A Harsh Reality

Tommy

-

"Look all I'm saying is that you need to get out once in a while. You know interact with someone who isn't just a female character on a video game." Conner.

"Hey I'll have you know that some of the best gamers on World of War Craft are of the female Varity. Not to mention how smoken they look in their nightelf costumes." Ethan.

"You two are disgusting." Kira.

"Can one of you hand me the-" Cringing as a loud crash is heard followed by Hayley's follow up of 'never mind', I think I've had enough for one day.

Turning away from the main computer that I had been working on in an effort to track the power source of the invisaportals that have been popping up far too frequently for my liking, I survey my pupils all of which seem to be doing little in way of training or helping Hayley with mechanical repairs as they are supposed to.

"Dude you're a nerd."

Both Hayley and Ethan looking offended by this, it is however the holder of the blue powers that finds his voice first. "Hey! I'll have you know that 'nerd' isn't exactly a bad thing now a days, at any rate it's better than egotistical jock."

"Yeah until the 'egotistical jock' shoves your face in the mud again." Starting to see why perhaps Zordon selected five children who were originally friends BEFORE they were given the power.

"Bring it on Red boy!" By the powers, not again.

"Do you both recall what I did the last time you got into a fight with each other?" My voice calm but serious, I fix both boys with a stern look, thankfully causing each to step back from the other and quickly mutter out an apology to each other and myself.

"Aw but now the raptors will be disappointed you guys won't be running with them until they're worn out." Kira responds with a smile before going back to strumming her guitar , her words making me realize that there is yet another thing that has been neglected today. The raptors are getting restless, even if they are hybrids they are still animals, and wild ones at that. They have to have some time to be out of their pen and this lair that isn't involved in carrying the children around when a monster is on the loose.

Removing my glasses and rubbing my eyes which are now hurting more then a little from the bad lighting in the lair as well as the fact I've been staring at a computer screen for more than two hours straight, I think it's clearly time for a break, and from more than just my research. "Go home." Dismissing the children and turning back to the monitor as it beeps to signal another dead end to a portal I was trying to track, I cancel that search and start a different one, hoping that Mesagog was careless enough to leave at least one portal open long enough to allow me to follow it and pinpoint exactly where his base is located.

"Aw, but Dr. O-"

"Go Conner, unless you really would like to take the raptor riders out for their evening exercise."

Sighing in defeat, the Red Ranger shakes his head. "No, not really, it's just, you know it's boring at home."

"Not to mention you have one of the best computer systems in town." Ethan adds with a smile that clearly states he is in want of playing on said system despite the fifty times I have previously told him that I do not want him doing so.

"Home. Now." Tone not one to be argued with I watch as all three sigh but do as told and give their goodbyes before heading up the stairs to leave through the house.

Waiting until she sees Conner's car drive away on the security monitor, Hayley leaves her own work area to stand beside me, hands poised telling on her hips.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on them, they're just kids." And it begins.

"So was I." Setting the search to run on three different former portal locations, knowing that will take at least an hour or so to complete, I stand from my chair, stretching calmly, and pointedly ignoring his disapproving look.

"That's different."

Moving across the room to the raptor pen, I unlock the heavy steel gate currently keeping them in and out of trouble, before starting to pet them each in turn. "How?"

"I, I don't know all right. It just is. You, you weren't like them at that age. And besides your mentor wasn't your friend."

Pausing at this and allowing Red to sniff my hand, I turn back to give Hayley a slight look of disapproval. "I'm their mentor and their teacher, that doesn't make me their friend Hayley. If I was their friend chances are they'd all have been dead by now."

"That's such a load of crap," Eyes heating up as she moves to me, all but ignoring the four raptors that I am currently leading out onto the main floor of the lair, their harnesses and reins in hand, she never does get tired of this argument does she. "You are so damn determined to keep those kids at arm's length just like everyone else in your life, well let me tell you something Thomas Oliver, you cannot go through life like that. EVERYONE even YOU needs friends and-"

"Hold these." Putting the reins in her hand, I call on my morpher ignoring her fury.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and watch you pull into yourself like you did when-"

"DinoThunder power up!" Morphing quickly and hoping there are not too many people out right now, I wonder and not for the first time if it wouldn't have been better had the raptors been more mechanical like the zords, rather than majority wise flesh and blood.

"Tommy," Voice becoming dangerously quiet, she fixes me with a hard look at screams volumes. "If you do not stop shoving everyone away with excuses of research, work, or dangers of your 'extra' activities, you are going to wake up one day and realize you are completely alone, miserable, and have nothing to show for it."

"Aside the Earth still being here and its' inhabitants still being alive." Glad for the need to morph now as I find myself unable to meet her eyes, I shake my helmet clad head before taking the reins from her hand. "I have to take the raptors out, lock up before you go home all right."

Uncertain if she is now seething in anger or disappointment, I try to ignore it either way as I take the animals out from the cavern entrance, hopping onto Black before nodding to the other three. "Run, but stay in sight."

To be continued…..


	2. Admiring is Not Stalking

Author's Notes – Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't get a chance to answer your reviews, I will try harder this time not to get distracted by shiny objects.

Chapter Summary – Tommy has a stalker. Yes it is a creepy as it sounds.

-

Admiring is Not Stalking

Elsa

-

Watching the raptors closely as they eat their fill of the plants surrounding them, not to mention the currently costume clad Black Ranger who is keeping them in the more secluded area of the woodland-like park I can't help but wonder why he brings them so far out into town to tend to them every evening. True it's not a good idea to let them wander too close to his own dwelling less people get suspicious, but he lives in seclusion, if he waited until sunset to allow them out chances are no one would even be aware of it. Not to mention the city officials wouldn't have to keep replacing the stripped greenery every month.

"Why are you so fascinated with him?" Tone bitter and filled with jealousy, Zeltrax looks to the monitor that I am currently watching, a low growl of displeasure coming from somewhere under his helmet covered face.

"Who said I was fascinated? In case you've forgotten we are supposed to be watching him, keeping track of what he does, where he does it, and who he does it with."

"And who is he doing it with that is not you?"

Whipping around at his insinuation, I pin him to the floor, my blade at his throat before he can think to so much as utter a protest. "Make such a suggestion again and you will not only be concealed in steel but also run through with it."

"Do so and my master will deal out the same fate to you as well."

Groaning and backing off as he once more refers to Mesagog as his 'master' I sheath my sword and turn my attention back to Thomas and his little pets. "You need a hobby, and one that does not involve me."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice, only where the Black Ranger is concerned." Perhaps you should eat me.

Giving him a withering look as Thomas rounds up the four dinosaur hybrids, climbing onto his own, I watch as he begins to move them out, heading off back into the direction of his home where true to form he will undoubtedly place the animals back in his lair, lock up for the evening, eat something healthy, but yet utterly disgusting, shower, and go to bed.

"I highly doubt he would appreciate you watching him shower, nor do any of the other things he does after the children leave for the day and he has time to himself." What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"For your information I watch him to acquire the much needed information that your 'master' is more than appreciative for."

"I am certain Lord Mesagog has little desire to know how frequently the commander of his enemies pleasures himself, or what sort of hair care products he uses." Twice a week if he's not too tired, and Lorene Michael Firm Hold before he spikes his hair in the morning.

"For your information that is NOT what I have learned." At his noise of doubt, I flip the screen back to that of his home, just in time to watch him enter the kitchen no longer in his costume, and looking more than a bit weary. "Now watch and learn."

Moving through the kitchen and flipping on the light, the ranger's first stop is the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"He's getting a drink, how fascinating." Idiot.

"Just keep watching bolts for brains."

Opening the water and taking a drink he next grabs the note that his little female friend has apparently stuck on the fridge if the handwriting and rather scolding words are anything to go by. Reading it quickly and tossing it aside with a few choice words of his own, his next stop is upstairs and to his bathroom.

"I am not watching him shower."

"He's not, he always eats something first." I inform the annoying cyborg. "Just shut your trap and watch."

Moving to the cabinet over the sink, the ranger is fast to find an orange prescription bottle and after shaking two equally orange pills into his hand, he downs them with a drink of water.

"There." I state wondering if the idiot beside me even has a clue what he's just witnessed.

"He takes medication, considering I found out he had clinical depression and night terrors when he worked for Anton Mercer that's hardly news." By the dark power, give me patience.

"You truly have no clue what this means do you?" Unsurprised as I simply get a snort and 'why don't you tell me' in response, I shake my head at his stupidity. "He takes these pills, every night, like clockwork, it's part of his routine that you don't think matters. He doesn't examine them, he doesn't test them, he just takes them."

"And?"

"AND, if you can wrap your fried brain circuits around this, it presents the perfect opportunity to get to him. Any number of things could be placed in those capsules and as long as they are in that bottle, the pills looking as his do, he will take them without a thought or concern."

"That's-"

"Possibly the best idea you have had so far." Comes the hiss from behind us, as Mesagog seems to have once more appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you, my lord." I respond graciously, knowing far better than to say or call him anything else, less I end up with my head feeling as if it's being split open.

"I think this might provide the perfect opportunity to test my latest experiment." Holding up a vile of dark green powder, he chuckles dryly, and I can't help but feel a small pang of worry for the oblivious ranger still on the monitor.

To be continued…….


	3. In Too Deep

Summary – Hayley and Zedd meet to discuss their concerns for a certain Black Ranger.

-

In Too Deep

Zedd

-

(Hayley's Cyberspace)

"I'm just worried he's getting himself in too deep."

Looking at the woman in sympathy, I take another drink of the coffee she's provided me, wondering again why she couldn't have just discussed this with me over the phone rather than insisting I make the two hour drive from Angel Grove. "He's already been through five sets of powers my dear, I'd say he got in too deep about three back."

"But it's different this time, he's, he's not the same man I've known for the past ten years. There's something about these powers."

Shaking my head at her misunderstanding of such matters, I set my cup down on the table and take her hands. "It's not the powers, love. It's the man. You may have known him for ten years, but in truth you've only known what parts of him he's allowed you to know. I studied him, watched the boy he was, become the man he is, and I am telling you everything you've described to me, the moodiness, the lonerish behavior, the temper, it's him. It's just who he is."

"It's not who he is," She tells me with such defiance I almost see a glimpse of Thomas in her. "I KNOW who he is."

"No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't be calling me up at seven o'clock at night to drive down to Reefside to discuss this matter. Listen to me please, Thomas has always been as you are describing, I know."

"And how do you know? Just because you stalked him-"

"Observed." I correct pointedly.

"Fine, 'observed'." She shoots back in near the same tone. "It doesn't mean you know him like you think you do."

Sighing and sitting back in my chair, I think the matter over realizing this woman is far more hardheaded than I initially gave her credit for. "Do you recall when I first came to see Thomas here?"

"Yes."

"Do you recall how he reacted?"

Narrowing her gaze, and seeing where I am going with this, her protest is already forming. "That's different."

"It's not different, THAT was Thomas. The REAL Thomas."

-oooooo-

(1 year ago)

_Entering the café and hoping I've found the correct place, I reach out with what little power remains within me after Zordon's damned wave of light and feel for the blended power signature that I know belongs to my target. _

_This wasn't where he was supposed to be, the address Scorpina had given me when I'd asked for her to track him down had actually led me to an isolated ranch house near the outskirts of the town known as Reefside, however after circling the grounds and attempting to sniff the former Ranger out, both litter and figuratively, it became clear he was not there. Thus another call to my former warrior and current friend, another handful of addresses he might be at, and another two hours spent traipsing around town and thus here I am._

_Catching the scent of his powers after no more than a step or two into the bustling business, I feel my relief wash over me. Finally, any longer and I'd have to find some place to stay for the evening. _

"_If you don't stop messing around with that blender, I'm going to shove your head in it." Looking behind the counter to the redheaded woman who is currently scolding the taller, meddling man beside her, it takes me a moment to register just who the man is I'm looking at._

"_Come on, you won't make me a smoothie, you won't let me make one, I'm dying of thirst here Hayley." Thomas? _

_Taken back by the now short, dyed black hair, the still slim but more muscular physic, as well as his new clothing style and glasses, I realize the boy I used to know has definitely grown up and changed a good bit as he did._

"_I said I'd make you one as soon as things slow down, but in case you didn't notice I'm a bit swamped with PAYING customers right now. You know the ones that keep me in business and pay my bills." Shoving the former Ranger back to the other side of the counter with another warning to not mess with her equipment the woman gets back to making the food for her other customers as Thomas sinks grudgingly onto a bar stool, his attention returning to the laptop sitting on the counter in front of him._

_Seeing my opening and steeling myself for what might come I move up to the human calmly, watching a tremor run through his body and a frown mar his face almost as if he can feel my power the same as I can h-_

"_Who are you and what do you want?" Tone stern and dangerous, he keeps his back to me, even as his body straightens and prepares for a potential attack._

_Taking a moment to get over my surprise, unaware he had become so attuned to the powers he himself still holds as well as the ones held by others, I try to recover, but fail to pass myself off as completely unphased. "To speak with you, nothing more. It's been a long time Thomas."_

"_I'm not certain this is the best place to speak of what I need to." Far too many nosey, young humans around that I myself don't trust. "Especially considering it involves your past 'work'."_

"_If you're looking for a fight-"_

"_I don't wish to fight you Falcon, just speak with you a while, nothing more."Although after apologizing to his friends over the course of the past year I must say they were actually very receptive to doing more as, Zackary had shown me the dance studio he and Katherine now own and even asked if I'd help teach two of their students what they refer to as ballroom dancing, Billy taken me around Aquitar and helped me make peace with the Rangers there, while Jason, well he made me dinner._

_Turning and sliding off his stool he looks me over before jerking his head towards a door behind the counter that by the smell will lead to the kitchen. "Let's go."Already up and walking away, it occurs to me now that despite his body maturing his patience has not. _

_Following after him after another moment spent debating on if this is worth my time or not, I in the end remind myself why I'm here and why it's important, before entering the room he had and finding it is in fact a kitchen and a surprisingly empty one at that. "Shouldn't there be people cooking in here?"_

"_The Cyberspace only serves select items, most of which are not cooked, who are you?" He says/asks all in one far too calm breath._

"_How did you feel my power?" I counter still bothered by the fact he has learned to control his own enough to do such a thing._

"_The same way you felt mine." Touché'. Arms cross and eyes narrowed he sizes me up, no doubt trying to place me, but unable to due to never actually seeing my true appearance before now._

"_That's an impressive feat, Thomas. It's something that very few power holders, even multiple ones like yourself can do."_

"_Zedd."_

"_What gave it away?" _

_Arms crossed, his response is biting. "Besides the fact you and Gasket were the only ones to ever call me Thomas and only you would know about my multiple sets of powers, especially since you're responsible for stripping my access to two of them?" Point taken._

"_Yes, aside all that." I respond with a slight smile._

"_Only you could annoy me so much in three minutes." Ouch. "Not to mention I got the heads up from my friends after each one of your visits to them." Ah, should have expected as much._

"_Fair enough."_

"_What do you want Zedd?"_

_Sighing as I had known this wouldn't be easy, as hardly any of my previous meetings with Zordon's other chosen had been, I had however hoped it'd go a tad better than this, especially if his friends have already given him an idea of why I'd be here. "I told you, I wish to speak with you." _

"_About?"_

"_You're not making this easy." Again, not that I had expected him to, though it would have been nice. "I came to apologize." _

_Brow rising, though giving no other outward signs I've actually managed to surprise and throw him off, his response is definitely amusing. "Huh?"_

_Smiling, unable to help it as for a moment I catch a flash of the child I used to know, I continue, my confidence and normal under control demeanor once more in place. "I came to apologize. As you said I am responsible for you losing access to two sets of powers, not to mention making at least a good year of your life rather hellish, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for that as well as anything else I might have done to contribute to the trouble that you've had in your life."_

_Eyes narrowing in suspicion, I can practically see his mind working to find some fault or trick with this. "Why?"_

"_Because as you and your friends would say 'it's the right thing to do'." I announce before relenting just a bit and giving a shrug. "And because I honestly feel rather badly about the pain I caused you and your friends, but you especially. You were just a youngling at the time and you hardly needed to be targeted as much as you were, nor was I right to use your weaknesses to get at you."_

_Bristling, his defenses rising at this, he's quick to jump to a response. "I don't have any weakness and you didn't 'get to me' as you seem to think."_

"_I did get to you, rather badly at times too, and for that I am truly sorry Thomas. Despite you being on the opposing side of things, I had no right to use your insecurities and personal battles to my advantage. I don't blame you if you can't grant me forgiveness for that, but I just wanted you to know that I do feel very badly about it and if there is any way in my power I can make it up to you I will do so."_

"_Actually you could help us wi-"_

"_Get out." Cutting off his female friend who has apparently taken a lesson or two from the former Ranger where stealth is concerned, Thomas gives her a silencing and rather angry look in response to her eavesdropping, before directing me to the exit. "You want to make it up to me, leave this building, and then this town, and don't come back."_

_Looking at her friend in surprise, the redhead is quick to correct him; a decision that even I can see is not a wise idea at the moment. "Tommy-"_

"_And don't you start." Turning on the woman, something that is clearly not a common practice if her bewildered expression means anything, the former Ranger however does not relent. "I have enough problems right now without ex-villains showing up and wanting to be part of the mix. I don't need that on top of everything else."_

"_He's offering to help."Of course I am…Help with what now?_

"_He's, for all we know, part of the problem!" Problem? There's a problem? Now I'm intrigued. _

"_There's a problem?" I ask, curiosity demanding I know the details._

"_Oh god you are getting so paranoid I don't even know what to do with you anymore!" Looking nearly as angry as my old foe, not to mention far more frustrated, the woman throws her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "You know Tommy just because your ego tells you otherwise, not everyone in the known universe is out to get you."_

"_What's the problem?" I try again._

"_I am not paranoid Hayley, I'm careful and if you had been through half of the things I have you'd be a bit more careful yourself!" _

"_I can perhaps help if someone will inform me of the details of said problem." Anyone hear me? Anyone even aware I'm still present in the room?_

"_Just like you were careful with Anton?" And I'm guessing by that rather telling flinch that both she and Thomas just gave, she has in the heat of the moment intentionally hit a very sensitive subject._

"_Don't you dare bring that up when you know…just don't." Voice going soft either out of fury or hurt I'm uncertain, he however does not look well._

"_I can help, big on the helping right now," I point out for the fifth, maybe sixth time._

"_I'm sorry," That seems to be getting said a lot today, though it's nice to know I'm at least not the only one saying it. I am however the only one being completely ignored._

"_I'm sorry too," I remind him still wondering just what has occurred and if this problem they speak of is something Ranger related that I might be of use with._

_Turning towards the door that will lead him back into the café and away from myself and his friend, he however pauses long enough to toss one last parting comment over his shoulder. "Just don't do it again. Either one of you."_

-oooooo-

"You can't use what happened back then as a basis for what he's acting like now." Clearly you weren't paying attention back then if you honestly believe what you've just said.

"What do you want me to do Hayley, I can sit here and continue to tell you what you already know, despite your protests to the contrary, but we both know that it does little good in solving Thomas' problems."

"Then come and talk to him. Please." And here people say I'm insane.

"Even if I agreed to such abuse, what good would come from me speaking with him? It's not going to change anything, and most likely will just result in him kicking me all of the way back to Angel Grove."

"Maybe, okay so most likely, but you, unlike me, can actually get away with telling him he's being a stubborn ass and is going to end up hurt or dead because of it."

Looking at her, torn between amusement and disbelief, I try my best to figure out just what she can possibly base this on considering I haven't even spoken to the man since that confrontation/apology from nearly a year ago, and although I on occasion speak with and advise her of how to handle certain 'problems' that arise with his latest 'work' I'm hardly on best friend terms with her either. "And how do you figure that one my dear?"

"Because he's intimidated by you where he isn't by me, and that's something that has to be there when he's confronted with things like this." True, but- wait he's what now?

"How do you come up with him being intimidated by me?"

"Because he only avoids people when that's the case, and considering the fact he won't even speak your name…" I see. Well considering I was nearly responsible for his death a good handful of times I suppose he has a right to be a bit unsettled where I'm concerned. "Please Zedd, just go talk to him, if anything than to at least see what I see where his behavior is concerned."

Sighing and knowing I'm going to regret this, I however find myself reluctantly caving to the woman's request. "Fine, but he starts throwing things at me I'm using you as a shield."

"Deal."

To be continued…….


End file.
